


A love that'll stick

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: cophine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: But cophine tho like shall I say anymore?





	1. Chapter 1

It was the same routine day after day, not that Cosima minded. It kept her pretty busy and she didn't have to worry about having nothing to do. And it's not like she was running off no sleep. Well, most of the time. A few months ago, to help pay for college she was working part time at her local store, plus the highlight of her day was that she got to serve the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, which to be honest, was one of the only reasons she kept working at that shitty grocery store. As far as Cosima knew, her name was Delphine. They'd only get stuck on stupid conversations about what product works best and what the weathers like. Nothing too exciting, the only reason Cosima knows her name is because Delphine asked where something was and her lazy coworker Paul directed the French woman to Cosima in which, already telling Paul her name and he had to pass it on to Cosima. Lame right? 

Having to work this job to save for college, proves that Cosima can't afford a place of her own just yet. So she is still living with her mother who only seems to care about science and her idiotic step father who Cosima wonders if he even know's she exists. Although sometimes she could say the same thing about her mother. 

Cosima reorganised a row of shelves. Putting the products that are out of date into the trolley. She continued along the row and adjusted things that were out of place when all of a sudden. "Excuse me?" Came a beautiful French accent from in front of her trolley. Cosima blushed and smiled. "Yeah?" She nodded. "Hi." She beamed at the blonde. Although, it was a Wednesday. Delphine doesn't come into the store on a Wednesday. She said she only comes in Tuesday and Thursday. Which are Cosima's working days, funnily enough. Cosima only takes Wednesday when Ben has doctors appointments, which happens every now and then because he is not very well. Cosima doesn't talk to him, or have much to do with him. But she knows he is getting treated for something. 

"What's wrong, Delphine?" Cosima asked, rounding up to the side of her trolley and smiling at he tall blonde. Delphine only seemed to be a few years older than Cosima. As far as Cosima could tell anyway. The blonde gave her a small, almost professional smile before talking. "I cannot seem to find where you keep the loofah's." Delphine said softly, resting her hand on the trolley. "And body scrub. It seems to of been moved, non?" Delphine asked as Cosima started to walk, following her quickly. "Ah, I'm glad you said that, because I almost forgot." Cosima chuckled and led Delphine around the store and to exactly where she wanted to be. "So this area is the new bath and body works area." She smiled and looked along the rows of things. "If you need anymore help, I'm always happy to lend a hand." Cosima said, holding her hands on her hips. "Need help finding what you're looking for still?" She asked as they both scanned the rows. 

"Oh ah, oui," Delphine replied quickly and within seconds Cosima had found to loofahs and body scrubs. "there you go," Cosima beamed at her, earning a small smile. "Merci," Delphine replied. 

Cosima bit her lip as she looked through the scrubs. "You know, here's a personal suggestion." Cosima said as she bent down to pick up a small brownish tub with a black and pink label. "This stuff is amazing. It's like super great for your skin and honestly, the smell isn't that bad either." Cosima smiled and showed the small tub to her. The label read 'coffee scrub'. Delphine smiled and took the tub from the girl. "Thank you," she said as she read the back of the label before opening it and smelling it. "Mmm," she exhaled softly and fluttered her eyes. "I think I will take your advice." Delphine said with a genuine smile. That's as far Cosima had ever gotten with Delphine. All her smiles seemed like they were forced so she could look polite. 

There was something about Delphine, something that screamed lonely. And Cosima wasn't sure if it was the way she would begin to smile contently and stop herself or if it was the way she walked lightly as if being heard would endanger her. But whatever it was, it made Cosima feel sad for Delphine. "You know where to find me," Cosima said before walking away, she had to leave because if she stayed she would've tried to fix Delphine. And she knew, she knew that it wouldn't of worked out that way because she can't fix everyone, as much as she tried to. And some people don't want to be helped. 

Cosima went back to her recent position with fixing the shelves as she watched Delphine walk over to the counter, being served by Paul. It was easy for him to flirt with her. She always seemed to giggle. Delphine never seemed to act like that around Cosima, it seemed to be only Paul and of course he would talk himself up about with continuous boasting. Cosima shook her head at the scene unfolding. There was no way she would stick around for that. And besides, it was practically almost the end of her shift anyway. She rolled her eyes and made her way into their lunch room, grabbing her things and signing out before walking past Paul and not saying anything but, "see you next time Delphine." Without looking at her, she just walked right past and left the store, scanning for her car in the car park.

Once she located and got into her car, she checked her phone for any notifications. And, she had none. Typical. After putting her iPhone back into her little black book bag, Cosima pulled out of the car park and thus began the route to her house. Which wasn't as far as one would've expected. 

Once she arrived home, Cosima found her sister Alison her room. She seemed to be cleaning, to which Cosima had no clue why she would. She always did this when Cosima wasn't home. She would just waltz on in and clean everything. Just because Cosima didn't exactly have it pristine didn't mean it was 'unliveable.' She rolled her eyes as she leaned against the doorframe and waited for her presence to be known. 

Alison was a few years older than Cosima and owned a store as well as being at college. She had the funds rolling in and much to her success with school and managing a store, she was the apple of her mums eye. But Alison and Cosima were very close, and Alison never boasted about being the favourite, in fact, she never showed signs of even liking the roll. Not that they spoke of it anyway. 

Alison swung around to fix the nightstand when she jumped back a little and gasped dramatically as her hand came up to her chest. "Fish sticks!" She cried out and panted. "Cosima!" She chastised and swatted at her. "what have I told you about leaving empty cereal bowls in your room?" Alison glared at her sister. Here we go, Cosima thought. The mother hen. "Hmm?" Alison stood before Cosima with her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side and raising her brows as she waited for a reply. "And not even empty ones!" She went on after Cosima's silence, and approached Cosima's desk, picking up a red and white stripped porcelain bowl. "This? This one is full Cosima!" Alison's mothering erupted a small chuckle from the brunette and she walked over to her frantic sister. "Ali," she chuckled out and held her shoulders. "Would you calm down?" She smiled at her sister, which caused her to scoff. "Calm down?" She repeated. "Lord knows how old this cereal is Cosima." She said before pulling away and collecting the rest of the bowls. "I will be back to finish what I have started. Since you're back, you can help missy." Alison strode out of the room and Cosima collapsed on her bed. "Oh the joy," she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

Once Alison made her way back to her sisters room, she could not believe her eyes. Her sister was laying on the bed?! "Sweet baby jesus..." she mumbled before hitting Cosima's knee. "What in lords name are you doing?!" She cried out and chucked a bin bag at Cosima. "You can make a start by picking up rubbish and emptying your bin. I strongly suggest no more food in this god forsaken bedroom." Alison rolled her eyes and sighed.


	2. Cosima salty Niehaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't find Cosima's attitude as funny as I do then what are you

They all sat at the long, oak dinner table quietly. This was the only time they would all be in the same room at once. There was only four of them, and the silence was piercing. That was, until Marion, the girls' mother spoke up. "I hear bubbles is going well?" She said to Alison. "I'm glad to hear that darling, I knew you were right for the job." She praised. Bubbles was the name of Alison's store, all she did was make and sell soaps. And she didnt even make them, she paid other people too. Cosima rolled her eyes, all Alison did was smile and nod at her mother. "Thank you," she said quietly before sipping on her water. 

With their mother being the scientist she was, she have a pretty good income and they were far over financially stable. That's how Alison could afford a business and going to college at the same time. Yet, Cosima's mother wanted to see her succeed in her online courses before paying for her to attend Berkeley. And at the rate Cosima was going with work, she needed all the help she could get from her mother. "My courses are going great, thank you for asking, Marion." Cosima said, smiling at her mother. Marion held back and eye roll. Cosima stopped calling her mom a long time ago. "That's mom to you," Geoff chimed in with a pointed look. As if anyone gave a shit what he thought anyway. "Thanks for the option Geoff. Won't be taking it." She gave him a small head nod and continued to eat her dinner. It was no secret Cosima disliked her mothers relationship with Geoff. He was just an idiot. Completely dumb. How does an intelligent woman marry some misogynistic halfwit?? 

Alison ate in silence, listening, but not talking. She was amused by the scene taking place. But did her best to keep a straight face. She didn't was not as carefree as Cosima was, Alison cared very much what people thought of her.

The rest of their dinner was silent. Only Marion and Geoff talking here and there. And mostly to each other. But, as soon as it was finished, Alison excused herself and Cosima just walked off, she didn't have time for the pleasantries like Alison did. 

"You know you must start calling them mom and dad at some point, right?" Alison whispered as they walked up the stairs. "Mom, maybe. But Geoff? There's no way you'll catch me calling that knob dad. He may be married to our mother Ali, but that doesn't make him our father." Cosima sighed and walked into Alison's room with her and sat on her desk. "Must you sit on it? There's a perfectly fine chair right in front of you." Alison mumbled and sat on the ottoman at the end of her bed.

This room was super girly and very decorated. That was the only way Cosima could describe it. "Lame," Cosima quickly replied and grinned. "Oh come on Ali," she cooed once she noticed her sisters expression drop. Alison sighed and rested her chin in her hands. "How're things with you and mrs hot pants?" Alison asked. Too tired to tease. 

Cosima rolled her eyes and began to explain what had happened at work earlier, they shared everything with each other, Alison was Cosima's best friend. Aside from Sarah of course. Her actual best friend.

Once their venting finished, they made their way to their beds. Cosima practically fell into hers and tossed and turned before finally drifting off. 

//

Cosima was woken up by her phone ringing. She sat up and quickly put her glasses on to check the caller ID before answering. "Heeey, Sarah." Cosima croaked and yawned. "Oi oi," was all Sarah greeted her with before continuing on. "So S is out all day and Fe will probably be seeing Alison," Sarah stated and chuckled softly. "Anyway, so I reckon you and I should hit the town." 

Cosima chuckled at the description before inhaling. "Well, I guess we could. I have work later though," she reminded Sarah which only elicited a groan. "Party pooper," she huffed out. "Meet me at your work and we can find something to do." Sarah muttered before hanging up. She was always like that with Cosima, quick to the point as well as adding banter to the mix. 

It took Cosima over an hour to get ready, and during that time she received numerous texts from Sarah who was very frustrated with the time it took Cosima to get ready.


End file.
